


Warm and Fluffy

by My_Yawning_Grave



Series: Warriors ships and pairings [8]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cuddles, Darkstripe is whinny, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Goldenflower and Tigerclaw are fluffy, M/M, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, ThunderClan (Warriors), Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Yawning_Grave/pseuds/My_Yawning_Grave
Summary: Darkstripe felt pity for them but also smugness, there were only weak cold winds in the middle of the den, and he was squished between two fluffy cats, yes there was a warmth to be found.
Relationships: Darkstripe/Tigerclaw (Warriors), Goldenflower/Tigerclaw (Warriors), Goldenflower/Tigerclaw/Darkstripe (warriors)
Series: Warriors ships and pairings [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653238
Kudos: 21





	Warm and Fluffy

Leaf-bare is officially here, snow pilled in the den entrance that made it hard to walk out of, and harsh winds blew in and out gazing over the shivering backs of warriors that were unlucky enough to sleep in the front of the den.

Darkstripe felt pity for them but also smugness, there were only weak cold winds in the middle of the den, and he was squished between two fluffy cats, yes there was a warmth to be found.

The dark grey warrior snuggled deeper into Tigerclaw's thick pelt, breathing in his mate's sweet scent. There was shuffling behind him and another fluffy pelt snuggled up to Darkstripe side and a warm tongue groomed his ears.

Darkstripe purred, this warm hazy feeling was nice, it almost was enough to forget the harsh weather outside and the prey shortage that will grow each day until there will be barely anything to eat, leaving nothing but hungry bellies.

Shaking his head to get rid of does thoughts - they can be dealt with later -

He pulled his face away from Tigerclaw, twisted his neck to lick Goldenflower's check, she sighed and returned the favor, Darkstripe tucked his head under her chill, breathing in her scent as she laid her head between his ears.  
The grey tom felt Tigerclaw's head, rest itself on his shoulder then a dry tongue licked and groomed over Darkstripe neck.

They stayed like that for a while, the quiet snores of their clan-mates and the wind howling were the only noise breaking the silence.

Until Tigerclaw broke it himself "I'll have to go soon" he murmured, eyes closed, not moving as he spoke, thou it didn't seem like he wants to leave the warmth of his mates anytime soon.

"Go? Go where?" Goldenflower blinked her eyes open, probably because she was already half asleep when her dark tabby mate spoke up. Darkstripe pulled his face away from the golden she-cat looking at his other mate in confusion.

"Haunting patrol" was the only answer.

Goldenflower sighed in disappointment while Darkstripe groaned loudly enough for a few warriors to glance their way. "Darkstripe don't be a kit" the dark tabby opened his eyes to glare at his short-furred mate, the dark grey tabby huffed pulling away from his golden mate and falling against Tigerclaw's flank, trying to hold him down with his body weight.

"Darkstripe" he shivered from Tigerclaw's stern scolding tone, he batted his eyelashes innocently at his mate "yea?" Goldenflower giggled behind them, Darkstripe ignored her while Tigerclaw turned his harsh glare over to her causing her to giggle louder just to spite him.

Tigerclaw grumbled something about being late, but Darkstripe didn't care enough to pay attention "Darkstripe get off"

"But your so warm and fluffy" he whined while snuggling into his tabby mates pelt  
"You can snuggle with Goldenflower" He signed sounding tired of this conversation already, "hmm yea but she can only keep my left side warm, what about my right?" maybe later Darkstripe will feel embarrassed for whining like a kit but at the moment the didn't care, he wanted his fluffy heater to stay right where he was, consequences be damned.

The scarred tabby didn't respond, only placed one paw against Darkstripe shoulder and physically shoved him towards Goldenflower, who wrapped her huge paws around her whinny mates slender body "Hey!" Darkstripe pouted, glaring daggers at Tigerclaw's quickly escaping form.

Goldenflower purred, snuggling her muzzle into the grey pelt "don't worry love, I'll keep you warm" Darkstripe sigh and couldn't keep his pout for much longer, especially not with Goldenflower's sweet smiling face looking at him.

Darkstripe cracked a smile, at least he still had one more fluffy heater to keep him warm until Tigerclaw gets back.

**Author's Note:**

> i-  
> I just want my trash son Darkstripe to finally get some love


End file.
